Material handling systems incorporating conveyors, both of the free standing type and as part of trailers or other container vehicles, are in common use today. While these material handling systems have been relatively successful in handling materials that are relatively durable and thus not easily damaged, they have generally been unsuccessful in handling relatively fragile produce, especially relatively heavy produce such as watermelons, cantaloupes and the like.